User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 3
(this starts playing) Crimson: DQ's been making some space-time tech. Pyrus: We noticed. What's the new stuff? Crimson: I have some of it... Pyrus: Huh?! Crimson: Teleportation Columns. But, these are half-assed sh1t. I couldn't get the completed ones. But that's not all. Drago: What is? Crimson: Well, first off, take some columns. Pyrus: Aren't you coming back to base with us? Crimson: Gotta do more spy work. I can't. Pyrus: Crap. What's the rest of the news? Crimson: Those nanos you saw are just the beginning. We've found energy signatures all over the world. Pyrus: What?! We need to stock up then. Necronoid's stronger than before. Crimson: Closest one's in Washington. Pyrus: First, we gotta get back to base. Tomorrow morning-- Crimson: We have to go now if you want to beat DQ. Necronoid heals fast. Pyrus: That can't be good. Who can go? Winx: (is absentmindedly singing) Baby, baby, baby, oh... Pyrus: WINX. Crimson: What the hell was that? Pyrus: Never mind. Drago: 3D, Tony, you guys ready? Tony: Always am. :P 3D: GIMME SOME OF THE FUN THIS TIME. LOL. Aerogan: But it's FUN not to! Ra: (smacks Aerogan) Idiot. (music is at 1:00) Pyrus: Who else? The entire team was ready for one more mission. Pyrus: Lead the way, Crimson. Crimson: It'd be an honor. (starts to walk) Pyrus: The honor is mine. (follows) The team got into a jet. Crimson: Meet the Silver Bullet. Pyrus: Silver? This thing has rust. Crimson: -_-" Knock it off, Pyrus. I expected 10 years to bring a bit more maturity than THAT. Pyrus: Hey, look at Winx. Winx: ... The jet took off. Crimson flew them to Washington in about 2 hours. Pyrus: So that's why it's called the Bullet... Drago: Heheh. I expected anything with that name to be fast. (music is at 2:10) Everyone got out. The city was shining. D.C. had been rebuilt much better than before. Crimson: That battle back here nearly freed up an old weapon. We'll have to get it out slowly and from the side. Bakugan brawl! CSkytruss: (folds up wings until shaped like an arrow) DRILLING AVIAN! (starts to move underground, making a tunnel) Drago: Whoa... Crimson: Hold it...energy is spiking....nevermind. Ra: I sense the same type of power here as in Egypt... Crimson: It's spiking again. (music ends) CSkytruss flew out of the hole. Winx: That can't be good. Tony: BAKUGAN BRAWL! Everyone threw out their Bakugan. Crimson: Bakugan brawl! Rise Darkus Iron Dragonoid! The city shook. Rainbow: No Subterra energy here. It's Necronoid. Drago: And Wolf? 3D: Not here. Tony: Crap...rise MAGMAFURY! 3D: Rise STARBLAZER! The city shook again. Buildings started to fall. Drago: And here it is. RISE DRAGONOID DESTROYER! Winx: ZEXINA SUIT, NUCLEARIX! BAKUNANOS BOMBAPLODE AND SLICERIX! Pyrus handed out Egyptian Nanos, which everyone put on their Bakugan. Drago: What about the Egyptian Suit? Pyrus: Give it to Crimson. He needs the extra power. Crimson: Thanks. (activates it on CSkytruss) The city suddenly exploded. Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Destroyer shoved off the flying rubble with a shield. Destroyer: HE'S IN A... DQ: AGDRAVIUS DESTROYER! Ra: I remember now...the old name of this land was Agdravar. This is a superweapon hidden here...the founding fathers of your country took this place as the capital because the energy hidden below attracted their most primal instincts. This place was a place for them, those great men who defeated the world's strongest country with farmers and muskets. 3D: Necronoid's in there. Necronoid: Where else? (this starts playing) The new Destroyer was the size of the entire city. Drago: What the... Pyrus: We got a lot of fight coming our way.... Winx: If I keep looking at this...I'll never be able to sing again... Tony: Then stare for hours. MAGMAFURY, ATTACK! Magmafury: (jumps on Agravius Destroyer) COME ON, NECRONOID PUNK! (pulls a gun sideways while shooting the base of the gun) SUPREME JETSHOT! DQ: Underworld....CANNON! Necronoid: Hehehehehehehhehhehehehehehehehh. (aims a shoulder cannon) The blast shot Magmafury all the way to the ground. He fired back using the Pyramid Nanos. Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE. AD blocked with a shield on its arm, and batted Magmafury aside. It lifted its foot, causing an earthquake. Destroyer: IT'S GOING TO KILL HIM! BLAZER RUMBLE! AD stomped, but Destroyer flew in and made him stomp energy blades. Drago: WISH WE COULD FIRE THOSE... Destroyer fired a missile instead, along with two Pyramid Nanos on his elbow. Tay: Firing swords, eh? SLICERBURN COMET! (fires Slicerix blades at AD) Necronoid: A new ability. How entertaining. (fires cannon and makes blades fly at Infinity) Infinity: ARGH! (ducks, then shoots) AD lifted its other foot and stomps Infinity, forcing his shots to the ground. Tay: PYRAMID COMET! (launches a Pyramid Nano as a drill) Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks it) Drago: We're screwed... Rainbow: I'M COMING FOR YOU! (flies in) ULTIMATE SKYSTRIKER! (glows with all six attributes) Starblazer: STAY BACK TO BACK! (flies to Rainbow) AND SHOOT ON MY SIGNAL! 3D: SPIRAL ARM STRIKER! (charges with energy, draws in solar power, and holds Pyramid Nanos in front of him) Rainbow: Got it. Starblazer and Rainbow flew straight into Necronoid's shield, smashing it. Rainbow pulled up and fired at Necronoid's cockpit. DQ: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! Necronoid: DIE. The blast destroyed Rainbow's Zexina Suit. Nuclearix fell toward the ground. Starblazer: METEOR RUSH! (powers up and kicks Nuclearix) Winx: WHAT THE?! STARBLAZER! Nuclearix slammed into AD and made a dent. (music ends) (this starts playing at 2:32) Destroyer: There's our target. (flies up) Pyrus and team: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Drago charged up and made a massive blast, bigger than any he had ever made before. "FIRE!" Destroyer amplified the attack, resulting in a blast diameter of 140 miles in every direction, focused on the dent made by Nuclearix. DQ: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! Aerogan: (gets launched) DEPTH CHARGE DEFLECTOR! (makes a giant circle of water) The water circle dispersed most of Necronoid's shot. Drago: DIE! ENGAGE! Destroyer shot AD head-on. The blast changed the dent into a hole, but had barely any effect. (music ends at 3:20) Crimson: You need to hijack that suit! These are able to be stolen! 3D: I KNOW THAT! Magmafury: I'M BACK UP! LET'S GO! SUPREME STORM WIND PERSONA! (turns into wind form) AD kicked at Magmafury, but that didn't help. DQ: Fool. (throws a smoke bomb) Necronoid could see exactly where Magmafury was now, and activated massive rockets on AD. Destroyer: That's not good! AD's rockets blasted the ground itself apart. Magmafury repeatedly tried to hit him, but was visible now. Necronoid was able to dodge until Magmafury was solid again, then blasted him into 3 parts. Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Destroyer blocked, while Tony was able to attach Combustoid to Jaakor, Doomtronic to Orbeum, and Defendtrix to Skytruss. He gave each one two Pyramid Nanos. Drago: This is going nowhere. Pyrus: With your new power gained from training....GENERATION GUARDIAN! Drago's blast would have covered an area much bigger than AD, but Destroyer held it in and used it to power the main cannon. Destroyer: YOU DIE! HYAH! (blasts AD's cockpit) DQ: DARK ZONE BLASTER! AD transformed into a cannon with the cockpit at the back and blasted Destroyer. The blasts collided, an explosion surrounded Destroyer, and AD activated some wheels and drove off. Pyrus: (says something) Winx: RIP-THAT-DESTROYER-DOWN! Infinity jumped on a wheel while blasting with all his cannons. "ARGH! THIS GUY'S GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Infinity was spun so fast on the wheel that friction burns alone cut into his skin. Destroyer appeared on the front of AD and shoved a sword into the hood of the engine. DQ: How are you over there when-- Pyrus: It's called Fusion Rumble! And this is called DRAGON BURST! Destroyer activated his jetpack and sliced along the path, holding his sword in AD while flying at the cockpit. Drago: PULL OVER. Destroyer: GENERATION DESTROYER! (blasts into AD's cockpit) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Destroyer back) Destroyer rolled across the front of AD, which transformed into humanoid form and kicked him aside. He returned to small form. 3D: I'll go back to base to bring help! Pyrus, manage my team! Rainbow: I have an idea. I'll go back with 3D! Winx: Make it quick! (this starts playing) Tay: I'll hold him off, they made an opening. Pyrus: Ok...this is our final shot. Let's make 3D's trip worth it. STAND READY! Starblazer: We're right behind you. Pyrus: RISE GALAXBLITZ! (music is at 0:12) AD charged at the Brawlers. Galaxblitz appeared inside his cockpit and caused chaos. Tony: They're trying to make him fall over! Be IRRITATING! Skytruss: That's what I'm best at! DARK SPIRAL ARROW! (spins, flies, and shoots all over AD) AD spun around as Galaxblitz interfered with Necronoid. Necronoid swung his flail at Galaxblitz. Pyrus: GALACTIC BURST! In less than a second, Galaxblitz dodged. Necronoid ended up hitting the wall. Galaxblitz cut the chain of his flail and slammed his face into the controls. AD spun more, while Skytruss was hitting him in the joints. DQ: They're trying to tip over our Destroyer. Wolf, come in! Wolf teleported in. Wolf: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING SOLITUDE! Ziperator: (launches a whole bunch of saws that tear apart the Defendtrix wings) How do you like having no support? Jaakor: How do you like the opposite of support?! (blasts Ziperator) WSkytruss flew in and moved Ziperator out of the way. Orbeum: We're stuck playing ground game! (shoots up and misses) Tay: I have an idea. SHIROBIX BLADES! (activates blades and loads them into Orbeum's cannons) Tony: What's this? Winx: Just FIRE! Orbeum: Got it. (blasts into sky) The blades duplicated themselves and slashed Ziperator and WSkytruss to the ground. Jaakor tackled them. Jaakor: THUNDERING WARP CANNON! (starts to blast their necks off) Tony: GET DOWN HERE, WOLF! Necronoid: THREE PRONGED REAPER! (stabs Galaxblitz in the stomach) Galaxblitz was torn into his 3 parts. Necronoid threw them all out of the cockpit. Tay: Argh! They're all free to shoot us! (music is at 1:02) Pyrus: I have an idea...but it'll need to wait. Hold them off! PYRUS AND AQUOS DOOMTRONIC! PYRUS COMBUSTOID! Drago and Aerogan took the Doomtronics, while Ra took the Combustoid. Wolfox: And me? Aerogan: You're the bait. Wolfox: I'm not good at--ARGH! AD stomped Wolfox and sent him to ball form. The others fired on AD's leg, but the shield was strong enough to resist them. Necronoid formed a shield to replace the hole in the cockpit. Winx: I'm out of ideas.... 3D: I'M NOT! (music is at 1:28) 3D flew in, riding his craft. He fired Pyramid Nanos directly from the ship. Necronoid's shield broke. AD aimed its cannons at the ship and fired, but 3D spun around the shots and ejected from the ship. AD pointed the guns at him, but the ship crashed into it and exploded. Pyrus: NOW! DRAGONOID DESTROYER! Destroyer launched Ra and Wolfox straight into the cockpit. Ra: BLADE OF JUDGEMENT! (shoves blade through Necronoid's shoulder and pins him to the wall) Wolfox: STARSHIP CANNON! (blasts blade all the way in) Necronoid fell, but stabbed his blade into Wolfox. Necronoid: You...ARE ANNOYING! 3D: No...(fuses his Bakugan) THIS is! Starblazer pulled Necronoid's blade out and stabbed him in the face with it. Destroyer flew up and fired on AD all over. Drago: GENERATION DESTROYER! ALL CANNONS! Destroyer blasted into AD's joints, making it fall. Necronoid shot at Destroyer, but Starblazer pulled him back and headlocked him. Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago exploded inside the cockpit again, but returned to solid form and condensed all the energy into a ball. Drago: YEAARGH! (shoves energy and smooths the ball over) Now...FIVE MORE TIMES! Drago finished making six balls of tightly packed energy, the same as Generation Destroyer's blast that could destroy a city, all packed into a ball. Six of these were loaded into Destroyer's main cannon. Starblazer: FIRE! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD TRAP! (shocks Starblazer with spikes on his back and throws him in the way of the attack) (music ends) Drago: NO! Destroyer had already fired. Necronoid got AD to stand up again, and it started to self-repair. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts